mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Everfree Forest/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 Entrance_to_the_Everfree_Forest_S1E02.png Main_6_going_into_the_forest_S1E2.png Pinkie_to_Twilight_%27What_those_things_are_good%27_S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png|Twilight asks her friends, "So, none of you have been in here before?" Applejack is worried S1E2.png|"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." Nightmare Moon mist seeping into cliffside S1E02.png|As she speaks, the mist seeps into the cliff that they are walking on. Rainbow Dash emerging from the shadows S1E02.png|"Nopony knows. You know why?" Applejack "Rainbow, quit it" S01E02.png|Applejack tells her to "quit it". Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png|"'Cause everypony who's ever come in..." Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png|"... has never..." Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png|"...come..." Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png|"OUT!" Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png|The cliff begins to fall.. Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png|...The ponies begin to fall off.. Pegasi fly while other four tumble down S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy dive in to save them. Rainbow 'Fluttershy, quick!' S1E02.png|"Fluttershy, quick!" Fluttershy about to fly down S1E02.png|"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png|Fluttershy dives in to the rescue. Fluttershy rescues Rarity S1E02.png|Delicately grabs the Lady. Applejack grabbing a branch S1E02.png|Quick! Grab the random plant! Aerial view of Twilight sliding to very edge of cliff S1E02.png|Twilight slides to the very edge of the cliff. Twilight's hind legs dangling S1E02.png|Twilight, hangs on for dear life. Applejack lets go of her vine S1E02.png|Applejack lets go of her vine. Applejack slides down to Twilight S1E02.png|Don't worry, I got you sugarcube. Applejack grasping Twilight's hooves S1E02.png|"Hold on! I'm a-coming!" Applejack tells Twilight to let go S1E02.png|"Let go." Twilight let go S1E2.png|"Are you crazy?" ""No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe."" Applejack "Now listen here" S1E02.png|"Now listen here." Applejack "What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth" S1E02.png|"What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Twilight's eyes widen before she lets go S1E02.png|If you say so. Twilight screams while freefalling S1E02.png|''AHHHH!'' Twilight realizes that she has stopped falling S1E02.png|She stops falling. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png|Twilight sure is relieved. Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png|Twilight is grateful for what,Applejack did. Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png|Fluttershy: "Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png|There goes Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon mist heading for manticore S1E02.png|The mist chooses its next peril for the friends. Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png|"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." Twilight very grateful S1E2.png|"Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful..." Manticore intimidating roar S01E02.png|A wild Manticore appeared! Twilight get past S1E2.png|"We gotta get past him!" Fluttershy sees the manticore S1E02.png|Fluttershy is the only one who seems concerned about it. Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png|''Rawr!'' Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.png|Take that, you ruffian! Rarity 'Take that!' S1E2.png|How ya like me now? Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|MANTICORE used roar! Rarity weird hairdo S1E02.png|"My hair!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rarity runs away S1E02.png|Rarity runs away while Fluttershy quietly protests, "Wait!" Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png|Applejack on the manticore's back. Applejack rides the Manticore S1E02.png|"Get along, little doggie!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" as AJ tries to subdue the manticore S1E02.png|"Wait!" Manticore bucks Applejack off S1E02.png|However, the manticore bucks Applejack off. Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|"All yours, partner..." Rainbow Dash salute 'I'm on it' S1E02.png|"I'm on it!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rainbow Dash zooms by S1E02.png|Fluttershy's mane is blown aside by Rainbow Dash's flight. Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash and the manticore. Manticore smacks Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|The manticore powerfully smacks Dash with its tail. Twilight Rainbow! S1E2.png|Twilight cries, "Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash lying on the ground S01E02.png|Somepony do CPR !!! Twilight bring it S1E2.png|This is the last straw for Twilight. Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|The five friends charge. Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png|At that moment, Fluttershy steps in their way and screams, "WAAIT!" Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png|Fluttershy has her ways with wild creatures. Fluttershy faces the manticore S1E02.png|Fluttershy walking up to the manticore. Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png|The friends are astonished to hear Fluttershy saying, "Shh... it's okay." Fluttershy nuzzles manticore's paw S1E02.png|Fluttershy nuzzles the manticore's paw. Fluttershy looking kindly at manticore S1E02.png|Fluttershy. Manticore's injured paw S1E02.png|"Oh, you poor, poor little baby." Beast licking Fluttershy S01E02.png|Manedrocles and the Manticore Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png|The true Element of Kindess. Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png|"How did you know about the thorn?" Fluttershy's new hairstyle S1E2.png|"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Twilight thinking of Fluttershy's kindness S1E2.png|Twilight Sparkle, With a cute smile. Applejack - I think I stepped in something S01E02.png|"Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'." Fluttershy is scared of the tree S1E02.png|Fluttershy, sees a scary face on a tree. Fluttershy scared S01E02.png|''AHHH!'' Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png|At first we were like "What the?" Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png|But then were like"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"(So much for not being afraid of anything, Rainbow Dash) Pinkie laughing at first tree S1E02.png|This is how Pinkie reacts to the scary trees. Pinkie making faces at first tree S1E02.png|Making faces at the tree. Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png|"Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" Pinkie Pie starting a song S1E2.png|"When I was a little filly and the sun was going do-o-own... Twilight tell me S1E2.png|'"Tell me she's not..." Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png|The darkness and the shadows, Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png|...they would always make me Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png|fro-o-own..." Pinkie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png|"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw." Pinkie 'Learn to stand up tall, face your fears' S1E02.png|"She said, 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears...'" Dash is not happy about this song Pinkie "just laugh to make them disappear" S1E02.png|"'You'll see that they can't hurt you: just laugh to make them disappear.'" Pinkie laughing at a scary tree S1E02.png|"Ha, ha, ha!" Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png|"IS THE ICECREAM PONY?!" Pinkie "So..." S1E02.png|"So..." Pinkie what's wrong with your lips Pinkie "And tell that big dumb scary face" S1E02.png|"And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and- Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png|"if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming-" Pinkie about to conclude the song S1E02.png|"-and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh... Laugh!" Pinkie Pie smiling S1E2.png|Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter. Twilight laugh face S1E2.png|Twilight and Pinkie, laughing. Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png|Their path is impeded by a river. 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png|The six friends look on to a rather strange river. Sea serpent 'What a world' S1E02.png|They encounter a sobbing sea serpent. Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png|"I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid." Main ponies soaking wet S1E2.png|What's soaking wet and irritated? Pinkie kinda looks like her filly self before the sonic rainboom. Applejack wet S01E02.png|"Oh, give me a break." "That's what all the fuss is about?" Rarity of course! S01E02.png|"Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive?" Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|"Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png|Rarity talking to the sea serpent. Rarity crime against fabulosity S01E02.png|"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." Rarity nom S01E02.png|Biting off one of the serpent's scales. Applejack shocked S01E02.png|Gasp! Rarity cutting her tail S1E2.png|Rarity, cutting off her beautiful tail.. Sea serpent and his new mustache S1E02.png|Ooh my new mustache, I simply adore it! Twilight oh Rarity S1E2.png|''Rarity'' had cut off her tail for the serpent's mustache. Rarity short tail S01E02.png|"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Twilight thinking about Rarity's action S1E2.png|She sure knows Generosity! Twilight RD break thought S1E2.png|"So would the mustache..." Twilight see progress S1E2.png|"We can cross now!" Twilight can cross now S1E2.png|Trotting happily though the water. Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png|Friendly Serpent Twilight almost there S1E2.png|Excited Twilight. Twilight near fall S1E2.png|A near death experience just happened. Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S1E02.png|''What's with you and falling off of cliffs?'' Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Leave the job for Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png|Connecting the bridge Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png|''What's this?'' Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png|''Show yourself!'' Boast Busters Snips_and_Snails_Everfree_Forest_S01E06.png Bridle Gossip Zecora turning around to see Apple Bloom following her S1E09.png|Applejack cries Apple Bloom's name, alerting Zecora. Zecora giving her cryptic warning S1E9.png|"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|"You keep your creepy mumbo jumbo to yourself you hear?!" Main six among poison joke S1E09.png|Those leaves of blue ARE a joke! Rainbow Dash 'are the ones who better' S01E09.png|Apple Bloom is not amused, instead she is angry. Twilight frustrated by her friends' paranoia S1E09.png|Twilight is not amused. Twilight no such thing S1E09.png|Applejack, is not the slightest amused. Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash, don't do that. No really, it feels like you're touching my brain, it's not a fun feeling Twilight still explaining S1E09.png|Twilight is highly confident she is right. Twilight curses fake S1E09.png|She has proof to back herself up. Twilight thinks about AJs words S1E09.png|Hey, where did everypony go? Apple Bloom heading into the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Apple Bloom, on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Apple Bloom entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Running into the forest. Apple Bloom running through the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|I gotta make this right. Apple Bloom stops upon hearing Applejack S1E09.png|Wait.. Close up of Apple Bloom S1E09.png|A close up of Apple Bloom. Applejack pops out from Apple Bloom's mane S1E09.png|Turn around right this instant. Apple Bloom listens to Applejack S1E09.png|Meh! Apple Bloom thinks about what Applejack just said S1E09.png|Apple Bloom seems to like this! Apple Bloom disobeys Applejack S1E09.png|"You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!" Apple Bloom tosses Applejack in the air S1E09.png|Tiny Ponies, they should make toys like this! AB Appletiny Gotcha S1E09.png|Apple Teeny is really just a toy now. AB Is Momma Cat S1E09.png|It looks like,Apple Bloom is now the elder sister of AJ. Apple Bloom Big Sister S1E09.png|Sorry Applejack. AppleTiny Get Back Here S1E09.png|"I'm gonna tell Big McIntosh on you!" Tiny Applejack in a tree branch S1E09.png|You didn't just... Applejack stuck in a tree branch S1E09.png|...Leave me here all alone! Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png|"Awe pony feathers..." Rarity In Forest S01E09.png|Rarity, how can she see where she's going? Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png|See this Rarity. Pinkie_spitting_S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her. Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|And if you look deep in her eyes. Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png|She'll put you in trances. Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png|Then what will she do? Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png|She'll mix up an evil brew. Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png|And she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew. Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png|So... Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png|Watch out! Twilight Zecora Being Bad S1E09.png|Twilight realizes it might be a curse. Flutterguy S1E9.png|Fluttershy clearly not enjoying it. Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png|Where do you think Apple Bloom is? Main_4_ponies_yelling_S01E09.png Swarm of the Century Parasprites rolling into Everfree forest S01E10.png Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png Twilight_running_to_Zecora%27s_house_S1E10.png Stare Master Apple Bloom calling "Scootalooooo!" S01E17.png|And thus a meme was born. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom in the Everfree Forest S1E17.png|What did she just call me? Apple Bloom sticks her tongue out at Scootaloo S1E17.png|Nyah! Scootaloo checks for Apple Bloom's arguing cutie mark S1E17.png|Apple Bloom suspects that she might get an "arguing" cutie mark. Fluttershy in the Everfree forest S1E17.png|Girls? Where are you? Fluttershy freaks out in the Everfree forest S1E17.png|Such is the life of the fraidy-pony who happens to live on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy running with her eyes closed S1E17.png|Oh no! Where could they be? Fluttershy finds Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight, is that you? Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Twilight Sparkle got turned into stone! Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png|Poor...squirrel? Fluttershy "Oh no! The girls!" S1E17.png|"Oh no! The girls!" Fluttershy looks behind her in fear S1E17.png|Come on, we gotta get out of here now! Fluttershy blocks the CMC's path S1E17.png|What? Apple Bloom saying what she will do if she sees the creature S1E17.png|Ha, silly Fluttershy. Apple Bloom bumps into Fluttershy S1E17.png|Squished Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle 'I heard something and that wasn't a chicken!' S1E17.png|What in Equestria? Scootaloo 'Two chickens?' S1E17.png|Are we seeing double? Cockatrice coming out of bush S01E17.png|Revealing itself. Cockatrice rising out of the bushes S1E17.png|It's a cockatrice! The CMC scream S1E17.png|Ooh my. CMC screaming in fear S01E17.png|Sweetie Belle screams into the audience. Fluttershy spots the Cockatrice S1E17.png|Fluttershy's eyes, widen. A wild cockatrice appears! 1 S1E17.png|I'll teach you to never mess with me! A wild cockatrice appears! 2 S1E17.png|I'm coming... A wild cockatrice appears! 3 S1E17.png|..Closer! Fluttershy putting hoof over eye S1E17.png|...I can't look into its eyes, I don't want to be stoned! CMC afraid of cockatrice S01E17.png|Terrified fillies. Fluttershy tries to cover her view of the Cockatrice S1E17.png|Don't look into its eyes, Fluttershy. Fluttershy faces the cockatrice S1E17.png|Jumping in, to face it! Fluttershy_talks_to_the_Cockatrice_S1E17.png Cockatrice_backing_up_and_getting_afraid_of_Fluttershy_S1E17.png Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice S1E17.png|Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice. Fluttershy after defeating the Cockatrice S1E17.png|Fluttershy smiling. Fluttershy listens to the CMC S1E17.png|Show them, who's boss, Fluttershy. Fluttershy fake stare at Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E17.png|I'll give you the Stare! Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png|what happened?? Owl's Well That Ends Well Could it get any worse S1E24.png|Twilight doesn't love me anymore.. Spike leaving home S1E24.png|..Where will I go? Spike arriving to the cave S1E24.png|Spike finds a cave Season two Luna Eclipsed S2E04 Ponies walking to the statue.png|Several young fillies and colts, walk to a Nightmare Moon statue. S2E04 Zecora telling story.png|"I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night." Zecora Looking at NMM Statue S2E04.png|Zecora tells a horror story. Nightmare Moon Statue S2E4.png|The statue of Night Mare Moon. S2E04 Zecora blowing green dusts.png|With these green dusts, you will see the illusion that is just. Nightmare_Moon_vision_2_S2E4.png S2E04 Pipsqueak running away.png|Night Mare Moon is gonna get us! S2E04 Pipsqueak hitting statue.png|You should watch where you going. S2E04 Pipsqueak looking up.png|Oh no... S2E04 Pipsqueak backing up.png|Must...escape. S2E04 Pinkie and Pipsqueak screaming.png|"AAHHH!!!" S2E04 Zecora and green dust.png|Zecora tosses more green powder into the air! Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Nightmare Moon descends, upon these three friends. Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png|Nightmare Moon scares some more poor foals. S2E04 Zecora looking down.png|What is it, Pipsqueak? S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Zecora.png|"If we wear costumes to hide from Night Mare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" S2E04 Zecora talking to Pipsqueak.png|Ah, yes, that is a perfect question. S2E04 Zecora blowing green dusts 2.png|Blow this dust and an answer will be given. Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png|"Fill up her belly with a treat or two..." S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion walking.png|"... so she won't return..." S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion almost about to gobble.png|"... to come... eat... you!" S2E04 Pinkie screaming.png|AHHH! Pinkie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png|All your candy are belong to Nightmare Moon! S2E04 Pinkie looking up.png|What's going on? S2E04 Pinkie and foals backing up.png|The ponies are intimidated by Luna's guards. Twilight ooh S02E04.png|Twilight is intimidated by the sight of Luna's guards. Spike, Twilight, and Noi ducking S2E04.png|DUCK! S2E04 Twilight looking up.png|Twilight is worried about what is happening. Pinkie Pie scared S02E04.png|Pinkie is fear-struck by the sight of Nightmare Moon. Pinkie Pie 'It's Nightmare Moon! Run!' S2E4.png|Pinkie's being chicken now! Wait... Zecora Running S2E4.png|Zecora running away from Luna Twilight looking for Luna S2E04.png|Twilight searches for the prideful Princess. S2E4 Twilight statue shadow.png|What is that a shadow of? S2E04 Luna in front of statue.png|Luna lying before the Nightmare Moon statue, alone. Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png|Twilight approaches Princess Luna. Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4.png|''Who's there?'' Twilight greeting Luna S2E04.png|"Princess Luna? Hi, my name is-" Luna Stand S2E4.png|"Star-Swirl the Bearded. Commendable costume!" Princess Luna got the bells right S2E4.png|"Thou even got the bells right." S2E04 Twilight 'Thank you'.png|"Thank you." Twilight Delight S2E4.png|"Finally." S2E04 Twilight looking at costume.png|"Someone who gets my costume." S02E04 Twilight and Luna.png|Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna under the shadow of the statue of Nightmare Moon. S2E04 Twilight 'My actual name is...'.png|"My actual name is..." Twilight upset S2E4.png|Twilight worries about the reaction she is receiving from Princess Luna. Princess Luna it was thou S2E4.png|Uh-Oh... S02E04 Luna gathers the dark.png|'Thou shot me in the face with a rainbow deathray!' Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png|'FTW, I might add.' Twilight blown away by Luna's royal Canterlot voice S02E04.png|Princess Luna's voice is a force of nature in itself! S02E04 Twilight nervous.png|"... and that was a good thing, right?" Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." S02E04 Was it not clear.png|"Is that not clear?" Twilight "you're yelling at me" S02E04.png|"It sounds more like you're yelling at me..." S02E04 Luna traditional voice.png|"But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice!" Princess Luna its tradition S2E4.png|"It is tradition to speak using the royal 'we', and to use..." S02E04 Luna full blast.png|'"This MUCH volume when addressing our subjects!!!"' S02E04 Twilight blown costume.png|O_O S2E04 Twilight adjusting beard.png|Twilight Sparkle fixes her beard... S02E04 Twilight straightens out.png|... and her hat. S2E04 Twilight talking 2.png|"You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with..." S2E04 Luna looking.png|"...mixed results." Princess Luna huh S2E4.png|Huh. Princess Luna "Change our approach?" S02E04.png|'"Change our approach?!' S2E04 Twilight 'Lower the volume'.png|"Lower the volume." S2E04 Luna ohh.png|"Ohh." S2E04 Luna 'for a thousand years'.png|We have spent the past millennium there where no-one may hear thou scream. S2E04 Luna 'not sure we can'.png|Volume control may prove problematic. S2E04 Pipsqueak 'Goodbye Nightmare Night'.png|"Goodbye Nightmare Night." S2E04 Pipsqueak 'Forever'.png|"Forever." S2E04 Pipsqueak surprised.png|What's going on? S2E04 Foals in the wind.png|"Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring these candies to me." S2E04 Zecora and ponies in the wind.png|"I am pleased with your offering..." S2E04 Applejack and Mayor in the wind.png|"So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of..." Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png|"...eating you!" S2E04 Foals screaming.png|Night Mare Moon! Princess Luna scares the foals S2E04.png|Nightmare Moon stands on her altar! Nightmare Moon With Fangs S2E4.png Transforming back to Luna S2E04.png|glowing eyes Luna Fangs S2E4.png|Those fake fangs may have been a little too much. Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|Princess Luna is unsure if Twilight's plan worked. S2E04 Twilight 'just wait'.png|Just wait, Princess. Princess Luna for what S2E4.png|"For what?" The answer will come sooner than she thinks. Princess Luna surprised! S2E4.png|Something unexpected. S2E04 Pipsqueak 'come back next year'.png|"...but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year..." S2E04 Luna looking at foals.png|"...and scare us again anyway?" S2E04 Luna 'likest me to scare you'.png|"Art thou saying that thou...likest me to scare you?" Pipsqueak 'scary but fun' S2E04.png|Scary, but fun! S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Luna.png|"Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year." Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png|"W-Well then. We shall have to bring..." S2E04 Luna 'Nightmare Night back'.png|"...Nightmare Night back!" pipsqueak S2E4.png|Pipsqueak declares Princess Luna as his favorite Princess, ever! Luna in the Everfree Forest S2E4.png|Princess Luna is rather taken aback by Pipsqueak's words. S2E04 Pipsqueak hugging Luna on the leg.png|Pipsqueak hugs Princess Luna's leg. S2E04 Twilight 'really do like you'.png|"See? They really do like you, princess." The Cutie Pox Scootaloo_%26_Sweetie_Belle_7_S2E6.png S2E06_Apple_Bloom_stops.png S2E06_Apple_Bloom_continues_walking.png S2E06 Apple Bloom walking.png|Watch out, Apple Bloom! S2E06 Apple Bloom hitting protruding root.png|Too late. Apple Bloom about to fall down the cliff S2E06.png|''Whoops!'' Apple Bloom falls down the cliff S2E06.png|"She'd be rolling down the mountain when she comes!" Apple Bloom lands on the ground S2E06.png|Ouch. Apple Bloom realizes she is in pain S2E06.png|So easy for a pony to have her tooth chipped? Apple Bloom in pain S2E06.png|Searing pain! Zecora 1 S2E6.png|"Well who is it that we have here?" Zecora 2 S2E6.png|"Why it's Apple Bloom my dear." Apple Bloom holding her mouth closed in pain S2E6.png Apple Bloom showing her chipped tooth S2E6.png|Now she's Condaleeza Rice! Close-up on Apple Bloom's chipped tooth S2E6.png|A chipped tooth. S2E06 Zecora 'come with me'.png|"Come with me, I have just the trick, that will fix you up quite quick." S2E06 Apple Bloom following.png|Eh, I'll just follow her. Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png The Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png Granny Smith picking the first Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith picking a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith holding up a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith putting a Zap Apple away S2E12.png Young Granny Smith startled S2E12.png Young Granny Smith holding a zap apple S2E12.png Granny Smith hears a Timberwolf howl S2E12.png Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|Timberwolves Granny Smith runs away S2E12.png Granny Smith galloping S2E12.png Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png Timberwolf tries to bite Granny Smith's tail S2E12.png Granny Smith jumps S2E12.png Granny Smith grabs a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith hitting a cauldron S2E12.png Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Frightened by clanging pots Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest S3E03.png|Pinkie Pie strolling through the Everfree Forest. Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest 2 S3E03.png|The Everfree Forest gets scarier every time. Pinkie hears echoes S3E03.png|Are those branches hands? Pinkie realizes that the echoes was her voice S3E03.png|She's looking strangely happy Pinkie walking thorugh the brambles S3E03.png|Pinkie eating a bramble Pinkie falls down S3E03.png|Uh oh look out below! The hole S3E03.png Pinkie_%27And_then_there%27s_Rarity%27_S3E3.png Pinkie_walking_out_of_the_Everfree_Forest_with_her_clones_S3E03.png Twilight_blocking_up_the_entrance_to_the_lake_S3E3.png Magic Duel Twilight concentrating S3E05.png Twilight levitating bubbles S3E05.png S3E5 Twilight training bubbles.png|Training with Zecora in the Everfree Dagobah. S3E5 Twilight training bubbles2.png|Remember, a pony's strength flows through the Horse. Zecora 'must interfere with your focus' S3E05.png|On trusting your feelings, you must rely. Do or do not. There is no try. Twilight remembering what Trixie said S3E05.png Twilight not concentrating S3E05.png Twilight about to fall S3E05.png|Twilight lost her focus. Zecora sees Twilight fallen into water S3E05.png Twilight 'I'm trying my best' S3E05.png Twilight something different S3E5.png|"There was something different about her." Twilight gone from S3E5.png|"It's like she gone from high and mighty." Twilight 'high and mighty to mean and nasty' S3E05.png|I just can't stop thinking about Trixie! Zecora 'Your thinking needs a readjust' S3E05.png|Teasing the shippers, you are Twilight on the pond S3E05.png Spike at Your Service Spike with the rope S3E9.png|Spike, tying the rope to a branch. Spike confident S3E9.png|There, that should do it. The Everfree Forest scenery S3E9.png|A nice, clear green area in the Everfree Forest... Spike near a rope S3E9.png|Don't worry, Spike. Spike's ears flop down S3E9.png|It's okay to be... alone? Spike hair and body raise up S3E9.png|''Zoinks!'' Spike looking to his right S3E9.png|Time to panic? Glowing eyes peering out of the forest S3E9.png|Spike feels like he's being watched. Spike nervously looking around S3E9.png|Not exactly the safest place to be... Spike walks back from the bush S3E9.png|Spike has been engaged in a Pokémon battle! Spike sniffing the air S3E9.png|A strange smell makes itself known. Spike holds his nose S3E9.png|Okay, who did that awful smell?! Spike on the ground S3E9.png|Spike tripped on something. Spike pondering about what he tripped on S3E9.png|What did Spike trip on? Smelly gas filling the air S3E9.png|What reeks!? The sight of a Timberwolf S3E9.png|A wild Timberwolf appeared! Timberwolves growling at Spike S3E9.png|It's not alone. Spike gasping S3E9.png|Gasp! The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png|The Timberwolf pack approaches. Spike running away from the Timberwolves S3E9.png|Run, Spike, Run!!! Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png|The hunt begins for the Timberwolves. Timberwolf crouching S3E9.png|The Timberwolves begin their pursuit. The timberwolves chasing after Spike S3E9.png|Spike runs from the forest! Spike running away S3E9.png|Run faster, Spike, run faster! Spike clenching his teeth S3E9.png|LOOK AHEAD!!! Spike hits a wall S3E9.png|And he slams straight into a rock wall. Spike looking at the cliff S3E9.png|No way he's gonna climb that cliff! Spike very scared S3E9.png|Spike is cornered by the Timberwolves. Spike scared and flattening himself against the cliff S3E9.png|The noxious fog approaches... Spike holds his nose while surrounded S3E9.png|Blegh! What stinks!? Spike holding his nose S3E9.png|NOW the smell is EVERYWHERE! Timberwolf taunting Spike S3E9.png|Spike...you DO realize you can breathe fire, right? The timberwolves about to eat Spike S3E9.png|The Timberwolves get ready to feast on their cornered prey. The Timberwolf hit by a rock S3E9.png|It gets hit by a ROCK! Now Filly Rarity would think that's really lame... The timberwolves looking at Applejack S3E9.png|Who threw that!? "Come get me, you big goons!" S3E9.png|Good thing that Applejack is here. Spike shaking in fear S3E9.png|Spike cowers from the Timberwolves. Spike noticing Applejack S3E9.png|Spike looks up to see Applejack atop the cliff! Applejack telling Spike to run S3E9.png|Applejack distracts the Timberwolves. Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png|Having got their attention, Applejack runs for it to distract them! Applejack kicking a rock S3E9.png|Turning tail n' runnin'! A timberwolf looking at the rock S3E9.png|The Timberwolf becomes distracted. A rock hitting the timberwolf S3E9.png|Retargeting: Pony. One angry timberwolf S3E9.png|I'm asleep and a Timberwolf is on my head. All in a day's work. The timberwolves growling at Appejack S3E9.png|Spike notices that he's no longer the focus of the Timberwolves' anger... or hunger! Spike running S3E9.png|Spike takes the chance to get out of there! Applejack running from the timberwolves S3E9.png|Applejack running from Timberwolves. Applejack looking back at the timberwolves S3E9.png|Applejack wants the Timberwolves to follow her. Applejack looking ahead S3E9.png|Applejack keeps running from the Timberwolves. Branch S3E9.png|BRANCH IN THE PATH!!! Applejack thinking S3E9.png|Applejack gets an idea. Applejack running bravely S3E9.png|She sure is a fast runner! Applejack about to bite the tree branch S3E9.png|How do ya like mah new mustache? Applejack with the branch S3E9.png|Taking a page from Fall Weather Friends The first timberwolf in pieces S3E9.png|The branch breaks apart the Timberwolf! Second timberwolf looks to the camera S03E09.png|Now Timberwolves can break the fourth wall? Timberwolf looking to the side S3E9.png|That looks like it hurt Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png|Applejack's only got one Timberwolf left! Applejack looks away and closes her eyes at the remains S3E9.png|Applejack defeats the final Timberwolf. Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png|Spike's shocked about what Applejack did. Spike "you saved my life!" S03E09.png|You saved my life! Spike's eyes grow big S3E9.png|When it comes to scary places, Spike looks very innocent. Spike clutches Applejack's mane S03E09.png|Spike grabs Applejack's mane. Applejack "saw the balloon floating by" S03E09.png|smiles in delight Spike embarrassed S03E09.png|Close enough to being blushed. Timberwolf resurrecting S3E9.png|The Timberwolf is not yet defeated.